


Breaking Will Graham

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Hypnotism, Manipulation, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been occupying Hannibal's thoughts. To the point where Hannibal wants to break him. He wants to tear him apart and leave a hollowed out shell behind. And to break someone you go after their weaknesses, which for Will is dogs. Hannibal plans to enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoopaway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scoopaway).



Recently, more often than not, Hannibal found that his thoughts were occupied with Will Graham. What had started out as mere interest, had blown into full obsession. By now he had learnt that it was best to just give in to his urges, let them work through his system and then move on. Though the last time the urges had hit him this hard, well it had been years ago. Already in therapy, he was hypnotizing Will, taking advantage of him while he was out of it and suggestable. But it just wasn’t enough. He wanted to wreck him, he wanted to tear him apart and piece him back together bit by bit.

Which was how he found himself, late on a Wednesday afternoon, with a dog in the back seat of his car. A dog that he had hit, driven by impulse, knowing that more than anything a dog in distress would make Will come running. It seems to be a recurring problem, he’d find himself acting on impulse when it came to the other man. Usually he had everything planned and calculated, no room for error.

When he was almost home he called Will, making sure to inject just enough concern into his voice to ensure that he would agree to come over as soon as possible. Either way, it should give him just enough time to set everything up before Will arrived. The dog was very trusting, letting himself be picked up and moved inside, it was pathetic. His sense of survival was so weak that he couldn’t even tell he was in mortal danger.

By the time Will arrived an hour later, all the preparations had been made. His kitchen was ready and he had put up the dog in his study, curled up in a corner whimpering in pain. Sparks of pleasure were running up his spine, just thinking about how well this night was going to go.   
  
Will completely bypassed him at the door, immediately heading towards the living room, where he obviously assumed the dog was. Steering him in the direction of the study, he was glad that Will seemed so distracted, it was always easier to take him under when his state of mind was distracted.

While the dog was being tended to, with Will whispering encouragements and gently running his hands over the injuries to assess the damage, Hannibal set the light strobe that he used for hypnosis. Calling Will’s name to get his attention, he immediately started the lights, talking in a low, firm voice to keep his attention.   
  
A few minutes of this and Will was deeply under his hypnotic hold, deep enough that he would do whatever Hannibal told him to, with just a touch of awareness so he could be suitably horrified by his actions.   
  
“Strip. Fold your clothes and place them in that chair,” he directed, moving back to give Will space. Taking off his jacket, he relaxed against his desk as Will mechanically stripped off his clothing. First went his shoes, then socks, jacket, shirt. Each item that came off was neatly folded and placed into the chair beside him, following Hannibal’s instructions to the letter, till he was down to nothing. Giving him a perfunctory one over, he was satisfied with what he saw but that was not his intent for tonight. Or any other night really. His pleasure in this wasn’t sexual so much as mental, and that was not how Will was to be broken. That just was not how he was made up.   
  
“Go and tend to your dog,” Hannibal suggested, taking slow deep breaths to keep himself calm throughout this. It was best to take it easy, enjoy every minute. So he enjoyed this for a good twenty minutes, occasionally telling Will to hurt the dog, just small amounts of pain to lead up to the finale. But it was so sweet, looking in Will’s eyes he could see the struggle, the horror of what he doing but unable to stop. When it got too much, too perfect that it couldn’t be dragged out he decided to move onto the next step.   
  
“Kill it.” Up until this point Will had obeyed him immediately, doing everything he was told but now he was fighting and it was amazing. Hannibal watched keenly, ready to take him further under if necessary, though that was definitely a last resort. The torture in Will’s eyes was too good to miss out on. The dog squealed as Will broke its neck but Hannibal was too busy watching Will sucumb to pay much mind to the animal.

When Will stood just cradling the limp body in his arms, Hannibal ordered him to the kitchen, to skin and cut up the dog. Will had been hunting before and could be trusted to get the meat that he needed for dinner, so Hannibal dared to leave him alone for a few minutes while he went and ran a bath.

By the time he returned to the kitchen Will was covered in blood spatter. It ran down his hands and wrists, covering his arms. Splashes dotted his chest, a few flakes already drying on his face. The meat was also stacked neatly on the chopping board and all the waste lying on the counter, ready to be disposed of. Hannibal quickly and efficiently gathered up the waste, getting rid of it for now till he could properly dispose of it later that night. When he turned back it was to find a few tears trickling down Will’s face, as he stood there staring blankly at the chopping board.   
  
Gently taking his hand, Hannibal led him into the bathroom, urging him into the bath. Rolling up his sleeves he collected a cloth from under the sink, soaping it up before he gently ran it over Will’s arms and chest. He glanced at his watch, slightly disappointed to realize that he only had an hour before the detective would arrive for dinner, which he would really have to start on in order for it to be done in time.

Finishing up, making sure that Will was clean, but leaving a little blood under his fingernails, just enough to worry Will, to make him for more sessions. Helping him out he toweled him dry, basking in the feelings of helplessness that Will was giving off.

Ordering him to get dressed, Hannibal went and started on dinner, having Will join him when he was once again fully clothed. Will sat calmly by his feet as he prepared the dog, leaning against his legs, letting Hannibal run his fingers through his hair at odd intervals. He kept him this way until the sound of a car pulling up caught his attention.

Getting Will to stand he ordered him to forget everything that had happened that evening, until such a time when he allowed him to remember, a process that would be triggered by a code word.

He wasn’t ready to break Will just yet. Now was not the time. Building up to it a little at a time, with a few more evening like this. That way when he triggered Will, all these memories would completely destroy, there would be nothing left at all. But Hannibal wasn’t ready to put away his toy. Right now he was just going to enjoy it, and savor watching Will eat the dog that he had so thoughtfully prepared.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew first time I've written in months and it was for an exchange. 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts/ say hi, drop by my tumblr --- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
